Presenting Bella Cullen
by TueyTwoShoes
Summary: Greatest Story Ever Told". Bella has a presents ball. Post BD. Enjoy!


**So, I've been ignoring all of my other stories to write this one shot because I thought of the idea and just had to write it! Sorry I'll update everything else soon stuff at school has jsut been insane lately and I'm trying out ifor the school musical soon and... yeah. **

**So, I hope you enjoy.**

**OH! Right now, go onto Itunes or Youtube or whatever and pull up the song "The Greatest Story Ever Told" by Oliver James. It makes an appearance, so have it ready to play when Edward mentions it!**

* * *

"Alice, I don't want to go!" I whined as she zipped up my dress.

"Too bad. This would have happened if Edward had gotten married when he was human, so why shouldn't he get one now?"

I sighed.

"Mommy?" My Angel asked.

I swept Reneesme up and twirled her around. Alice protested, saying that I would rip the dress.

"Yes honey?" I asked as I put her down again.

"You look beautiful."

I smiled. Reneesme always made me smile. She could always make me laugh. It was her job as an angel.

"Are you ready?" said Rosalie, peeking into the room.

She looked gorgeous, as usual, in a more modern red gown that showed off her figure.

"Not even close. Neither Alice nor Reneesme are ready." I replied

Alice walked over to Reneesme and bent down to her level.

"Ready to get dressed sweetheart?"

Reneesme put her hand to Alice's forehead, and Alice smiled.

"She's just like you, Bella. She doesn't want to go."

Reneesme shook her head furiously. She put her hand on Alice's head again, and Alice furrowed her brow.

"You won't ruin it, silly." Alice explained, then turned to me, "She thinks she'll ruin it because she wasn't supposed to be born yet."

I shook my head. This was the problem with Reneesme. She always thinks she was a mistake.

Boy was she wrong.

I knelt down beside her and whispered into her ear what I always do, "You are the most important thing to me now. You are the most important thing to me ever. I love you."

She sighed and put her hand to my head. Images of Edward flashed through my head.

"Daddy too. But, don't tell him, I love you the most." I whispered with humor.

She smiled and ran into my gigantic closet. She pulled out her dress. It was a tiny white gown with tulle and ribbon. I absolutely adored it.

Rosalie walked over to her, saying, "I'll help her get dressed. Alice, you need to get your dress on, too. And do something with Bella's hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" I asked,

"It looks frizzy."

"No it doesn't." commented Alice, "But come with me to my room anyway, Bella. I need you to zip me up."

I sighed in defeat and followed Alice out of the room.

O0o0o0o0o0o

"Must she always do that?" I asked in frustration from Alice's bed.

"Oh, relax. You know that this is Rose's dream come true. She's always wanted a kid, and Reneesme is the best kid in the world. You're just cranky because you haven't seen Edward all day." Called Alice from her closet.

"You're right."

"I always am." She said, coming out of her closet with a mound of purple metallic fabric in her hands.

She held the gown out to me, and I took it. The fabric felt soft in my hands.

Alice stripped down to her lingerie and I helped her get into the dress.

The purple material had a crystal design on it, and it wasn't really my style, but it was definitely Alice.

"Hmph. I thought you weren't going to show up the bride tonight." I pretended to pout.

Alice opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the door opening.

Esme, looking beautiful in a soft pink gown with ruching in the front, said to Alice, "You're right. She looks so beautiful in that gown that no one will notice the brilliantly red eyes."

"Oops." I said, running back into my room to get my contacts.

I entered my room and walked over to my bureau.

As I was putting in my brown tinted contacts, I heard tiny footsteps running towards me at top speed.

I turned around just in time to catch a dolled up Reneesme.

"I see Auntie Rose put some make up on you."

She nodded, grinning.

Rose walked out of my closet and over to us.

"She wanted to look like you tonight."

I smiled. Reneesme was a Daddy's girl. It felt good to be the one she wanted to become.

"Thank you, Rose."

"No, thank you. I know you wanted to be the one to get her ready."

I nodded. Rosalie's intentions were a little selfish sometimes, but never cruel.

"I think Auntie Esme and Auntie Alice will want to see you in your dress." I said.

She rolled her eyes at me, but nodded.

I carried her into Alice's room, where Rose had already migrated to.

Esme looked up from her book, _Wuthering Heights_, and caught my eye.

I smirked at her book. I had turned her on to my old favorites, and now she can't get enough of them. Frankly, I was surprised she hadn't read any of them yet.

"Bella, I have something to give you." She whispered, motioning with her hand for me to leave the room with her.

I nodded and followed her outside.

In the hallway, Esme took a large pendant on a delicate chain off of a table.

"I found it in Edward's sock drawer. I think he'd want you to have it, at least for tonight."

I smiled and turned around for her to put it on. "Let's just hope he doesn't ruin the surprise be hating it" I joked.

Esme smiled that warm Esme smile and said "I'm sure he'll love it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

I awaited impatiently for Bella to arrive. Our home had been transformed into a magical place I'm sure Bella would love. She had been forced to stay upstairs all day, and I wasn't allowed to see her.

Reneesme, my light, had been visiting me every hour to give me updates, but, being Reneesme, she was always vague. "Yes, Daddy, she looks beautiful" and "Auntie Alice is helping her get ready now" weren't helping my nerves much.

And now I was surrounded by a crowd of people that made me very uncomfortable with the situation.

All of Bella's human friends, looking pitiful next to the amazingly beautiful vampire friends we had made during the fight with the Volturi. Of course, the vampires were wearing colored contacts and had sworn not to hunt in the Forks area during their stay. Add the wolves to the mix, and it's the most awkward party even thrown!

And, on top of that, I felt as if I had run in circles at top speed all day.

I just wanted to see Bella.

My beautiful. My Bella.

I could hear the music start. It was "The Greatest Story Ever Told". Alice had picked it.

The music was much like my own lullaby for Bella, but slower, and more human.

I could hear her footsteps, and the anticipation built.

_Thank you for this moment  
__I've gotta say how beautiful you are  
Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for  
Here you are._

And on that note, she appeared, flanked by Esme, Rose, Alice, and my baby. Her white dress flowed behind her, and her cherub face was so angelic that if I had still been alive, it would have killed me. I heard a heavy sigh behind me, and I didn't need to look back to know it was Mike.

_If I could have one dance forever  
I would take you by the hand  
Tonight it's you and I together  
I'm so glad  
I'm your man_

Bella arrived beside me, and I took her hand in mine. Alice ran over and took away her train, because, apparently, it was detachable. Then, we danced.

_And if I lived a thousand years  
You know  
I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told_

"That's us." she whispered.

_and did I tell you that I love youtonight  
I don't hear the music  
When I'm looking in your eyes  
But I feel the rhythm of your body  
Close to mine_

I smiled as she put her head on my shoulder. It fit there perfectly, as if we were made for each other. And maybe we were.

_It's the way we touch, it soothes me  
It's the way we'll always be  
your kiss your pretty smile  
you know I'd die for oh baby  
you're all I need  
And if I lived a thousand years You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you that day_

Of course Alice just had to choose the song that explains us word for word. And in a thousand years, I won't be able to explain my capacity of love for Bella- and Reneesme.

_but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
just how much I really need you  
did I tell you that I love you  
tonight  
tonight_

I spun Bella around, and she laughed. Other couples had joined us, but not many. Most seemed completely absorbed in our happiness.

_And if I lived a thousand years You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you_

"I love you Bella. You'll always be my beautiful, my miracle, my angel."

_just how much I really need you  
did I tell you that I love you tonight?_

A voice boomed over a microphone system. " One, Two, Testing, Testing."

_Emmet. _

Everyone in the room raised a glass of champagne, excluding me and Bella.

"_**We are now glad to present to you, Ladies and Gentlemen…**_

_**Isabella Marie Cullen"**_

****

**I kind of modeled this story after a scene from the movie What A Girl Wants. **

It's a great song. And Twilight is the greatest story ever told.


End file.
